yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 008
"Star Robin is Forever" is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 30, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs Fuya Okudaira/ESPer Robin Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma's hand contains "Secret Cyclone", "Heartfelt Appeal", "Attraffic Control" and "Gagaga Magician", while he draws "Kagetokage". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). As he has Normal Summoned a monster, Yuma activates the effect "Kagetokage", Special Summoning it (1100/1500). Yuma overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma attacks "Bestial Warrior Puman" with "Utopia", but Fuya activates his face-down, "Wings of Unity", negating the attack as he controls a "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" and Special Summoning "Phoenix Beast Galeruda" (2500/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting Fuya draw a card. Yuma Sets a card to end his turn. Turn 5: Fuya Fuya Special Summons "Ironhammer the Iron Giant" (900/3500) in Defense Position as he controls a "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Bestial Warrior Puman", and "Phoenix Beast Galeruda". Fuya detaches one of the "Tri-Star Trions" overlaid with "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" to activate its effect, allowing all of his monsters to inflict piercing damage and become immune to being destroyed by battle until Yuma's next End Phase. Fuya attacks "Utopia" with "Galeruda", with the effect of the latter card activating, increasing its ATK by 300 during the Damage Step. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Fuya attacks "Utopia" with "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", but Yuma detaches a second Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Fuya activates the effect of "Ironhammer", letting the Level 4 "Puman" attack directly (Yuma 2400 → 800). Yuma activates his face-down "Heartfelt Appeal", taking control of "Ironhammer" since he took a direct attack. Fuya Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma activates "Attraffic Control", preventing Fuya from attacking when he controls three or more monsters. Yuma Sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Ironhammer" returns to Fuya's control. Turn 7: Fuya Fuya activates his face-down "Change! Jet Iron", Tributing "Robin", "Puman", "Galeruda", and "Ironhammer" to Special Summon "D.D. Jet Iron" (0/0) from his Deck to Attack Position. Its ATK becomes equal the combined total ATK of the Tributed monsters, which is 8000. Yuma activates his face-down "Fiery Fervor", equipping it to "Utopia" and doubling its ATK to 5000. Fuya attacks "Utopia" with "Jet Iron", but Yuma activates his face-down "Secret Cyclone", destroying "Cursed Seal of Dead Max" as a monster Yuma controlled had switched control and was Tributed. Yuma then activates his face-down "D.D. Murder Method - Vector Change", switching "Jet Iron" to Defense Position and "Galaxy Queen" to Attack Position. Fuya Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma attacks "Galaxy Queen" with "Utopia", but Fuya activates his face-down "Star Robin is Forever!", Special Summoning "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 0 ATK and redirecting Yuma's ATK towards it (Fuya 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast